The Phantom Of The Diary
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Historia modificada del segundo libro de HP La cámara de los secretos Ginny se topa con un diario, y por culpa de éste viaja al pasado de Tom Riddle.
1. El Diario de Tom Riddle

_**The Phantom Of The Diary**_

_**By:- Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

_**- Katsurina Hinagami**_

**Hola! Heme aquí con mi primer fic de Harry Potter!!!!! Y como mi amiga y madre odia con todo su lindo ser a nuestro protagonista (Hablo de Harry), aceptó amablemente (Duden eso u.u) a ayudarme a crear éste fic, que será como el segundo libro pero con algunas modificaciones para hacer de la historia algo más interesante. … ¡¡¡Sufre Harry!!! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes nop me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. (Aunque ganas de poseerlo no me faltan ¬¬… en el buen sentido xD)**

_**-El Diario de Tom Riddle**_**- **

**- **Abrió cansada sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz mañanera de la ventana. Se sentó y bostezó con energía mientras estiraba sus brazos; se sobó el estómago y miró despreocupada el calendario: Hoy irían a comprar sus útiles escolares para su primer año en Hogwarts.

- Estaré con Harry…- murmuró mientras revolvía su baúl sin quitar ésa estúpida sonrisa de niña enamorada. – Todo un año…- Dejó el baúl y se fue a buscar a su ropero, quizás ahí estaba aquella chaleca celeste que había comprado hace tan sólo unas semanas.- Y…- Paró de revolver-… ¡Dónde diablos está!- Se enrolló una bata y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y buscó a su madre. – Mamá ¿Has visto mi…?- Y ahí, a unos metros de ella, estaba desayunando Harry Potter… y ella con una pinta mañanera que no la favorecían en lo absoluto.

- Hola Ginny- Saludó de lo más normal Harry levantando una mano. La pequeña abrió grande los ojos y volvió a subir las escaleras sin responder al saludo. - ¿Qué hice?- Ron movió la cabeza y siguieron comiendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**-** Merlín me está castigando por todos los hechizos que le he mandado a Ron- Susurró Ginny cuando se hubo puesto a salvo. La verdad es que a pesar de mostrarse como una bruja tímida e introvertida frente a Harry, era una fiera dura de domar en la casa. Ron y ella se la pasaban peleando, especialmente cuando tocaban el tema del nuevo mejor amigo de su hermano. Sabía que podía llegar a ser un poco fastidioso de su parte el estar acosando al pelirrojo por saber algunos datos sobre el chico, pero es que no lo podía evitar, Harry le gustaba a morir. – Típico de una niñata como yo- Murmuró un poco avergonzada de su actitud. Respiró varias veces y decidió ponerse lo más decente que había en su habitación, no se arriesgaría a bajar nuevamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- Primero deberíamos a ir a comprar los libros- Dijo Hermione Granger dirigiéndose a la Sra. Weasley. Ron suspiró exasperado.

- Tú y tu manía por los libros. Podría ser una enfermedad ¿Sabías?-

- Tal vez. Lástima que no sea contagiosa, a algunos les hace falta un poco de cerebro- Respondió la castaña mirando furiosamente a su amigo.

- ¡¿Me estás llamando idiota?!-

- Que inteligente- Murmuró Ginny por lo bajo. Ron volteó su mirada hacia ella.

- ¡Tú no te metas Ginevra!-

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Soy Ginny!-

- ¡No es mi culpa que tengas nombre de licor!-

- ¡Mira quién habla, **RON!- **Gritó con las mejillas rojas, enfatizando la última palabra. El pelirrojo abrió su boca para lanzarle alguna grosería cuando Harry llegó junto a Hagrid.

- Lamento la demora, caí en la chimenea equivocada- Dijo con simplicidad. La chica del trío de oro se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo has estado?- Ron desvió su atención a la pareja.

- Bien, sin muchas novedades- Miró a su amigo- ¿Qué te pasa? estás algo emmm… rojo-

-Cosas de hermanos-

-Harry, será mejor que se dirijan a la librería, al parecer hay algo interesante- Interrumpió Hagrid, quien había estado conversando con Arthur.

-¡Es Gilderoy Lockhart!- Chilló la Señora Molly entusiasmada- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto por un oxigenado metrosexual- Murmuró Ron enojado siguiendo a Hermione, quien avanzaba a paso rápido a la librería.

- Malfoy debe estar estornudando por ahí- Dijo Ginny. Harry rió y la joven se sonrojó.

- ¿Conoces a Malfoy?-

-Bueno… conocerlo de conocerlo no, pero… emmm… lo vi en la estación el año pasado.- Contestó Ginny tratando de alejarse del chico, la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Y cómo supiste que era un Malfoy?-

- Son inconfundibles- Harry solo asintió.

- ¡Ginny, no te separes!- Le gritó su padre desde la entrada de la tienda. Molly ya estaba adentro, con todo ése montón de gente.

- ¡Ya voy!- Aliviada, se separó de Harry y se abrió paso de entre la multitud. Arthur le pasó su lista de materiales y le dijo que iría a conversar con los padres de Hermione, a quienes había divisado recién. La pelirroja supo inmediatamente que era por asuntos Muggles.-Típico- Recorrió todos los estantes de manera tranquila; aquel hombre de traje llamativo había atrapado la atención de todos, por lo que los pasillos estaban libres.

- ¿Has terminado? No soporto a ése idiota- Oyó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas.

- Si, creo que si- Contestó chequeando su lista.

- Esperemos afuera, mamá se demorará un poco y papá está con los padres de Hermione- Al ver que Harry se acercaba, asintió y trató de salir rápidamente del lugar, pero escuchó la arrastrada voz de Malfoy a su lado.

- Vaya, vaya. Todo el grupo de perdedores reunido- Se detuvieron.

- Piérdete Malfoy- Habló Harry.

- No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, tú, quien se relaciona con gente poco…- Les lanza una mirada despectiva a Hermione y Ron- … favorable- Ginny dio un paso adelante.

- Deja en paz a Harry- Dijo con los dientes apretados y la mirada llameante. Draco la miró entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¡Mira Potter! Ya tienes novia- Ginny levantó la mirada más arriba del rubio, encontrándose con un hombre de presencia peligrosa.

- Draco, sé más cortés- Habló éste con tono imponente y suave. Ron y Ginny temblaron ligeramente ante el enemigo de su padre en el Ministerio, Lucius Malfoy. –Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- La pelirroja desde ése momento no tomó atención ante la discusión verbal que se llevaba a cabo, estaba muy ocupada lanzándole advertencias silenciosas al menor de los Malfoy con sus ojos avellanas, que en ése momento resplandecían de la furia. Nadie, en el mundo mágico o Muggle, podía insultar a Harry en su presencia.

Apretó su caldero en su pecho, aguantándose las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas al niño mimado.

-Deja en paz a mi familia- La voz de su padre eliminó de Ginny aquellas tendencias asesinas hacia Draco. Observó como Lucius Malfoy le devolvía algunos libros que había sacado de su caldero cuando ella se imaginaba mandándole algunos Crucio a su hijo.

- Nos vemos- Le escupió Draco a Harry antes de salir con su padre. Ginny le dedicó con el dedo un gesto obsceno disimuladamente bajo el caldero.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue irse a su habitación y tirarse en su cama, con ánimos de nada. Quizás la razón fuera el cansancio, el encuentro con los Malfoy, las peleas con su hermano o tal vez, sólo tal vez, la causa fuera aquel chico de la cicatriz. Suspiró, cansada de que siempre llegue a la conclusión que todo giraba en torno a él.

- Mejor le echo un ojo a mis materiales- Perezosamente se despegó de la suavidad de su cama y se dedicó a leer un poco de los nuevos libros que habían comprado. Se fascinó bastante con los libros de Lockarth (A pesar de que él mismo no le irradie mucha fascinación), la forma de destruir y vencer entes y seres malignos, los hechizos fabulosos que ella pronto podría aprender; con los ojos brillosos admiró cada una de las ilustraciones movibles que ahí se mostraban, y a veces se imaginaba a ella misma derrotando a aquellos seres.

Cuando los párpados ya le empezaban a pesar, se dio cuenta que había estado horas leyendo aquellos libros. Sonrió para sí misma, Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras definitivamente iba a ser su materia predilecta. Cerró el libro y dio un largo bostezo mientras recorría la habitación, revisando a ver si le quedaba algo por ordenar. Ahí lo vio, aún dentro del caldero, aquel solitario cuaderno viejo de forro negro.

- No recuerdo haberlo comprado- Dijo para sí misma frunciendo el ceño, extrañada. Se acercó despacio, sabiendo que su familia a ésas horas estaba durmiendo.

-Veamos- Lo abrió, encontrándose con páginas en blanco. Frunció más el ceño. Recorrió las demás hojas y quedó mirando el objeto fijamente.

- Vamos a conversarlo con mi cama- Se levantó y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, más cómoda.

-Supongo que mi mamá lo compró para apuntes o algo así- Concluyó después de un tiempo. Debajo de la almohada sacó una pluma y la hundió en el tintero de su velador.

- Pero quién me prohíbe para usarte de diario, después de todo serías mi único confidente- Ginny se entristeció frente a aquello. Su vida social se centraba en sus hermanos, que, al ser todos hombres, los desahogos amorosos o los problemas de niña quedaban descartados. No tenía con quien hablar sobre asuntos que para los chicos no eran más que cursilerías, por eso ella se había acostumbrado a hablarle a las cosas o consigo misma, cosa que llevaba a algunas discusiones en su casa sobre su estado mental.

- Qué saben ellos- Con algo de rabia, escribió en la primera hoja.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escribir.

-Maldita pluma barata- Volvió a llenar la punta de la pluma, y cuando quiso plasmar en la hoja sus demás datos personales, reparó que la hoja estaba inmaculada. Se restregó los ojos, culpando al sueño, y volvió a escribir.

_Nombre: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Edad: 11 años_

Maldijo de nuevo a la pluma por tragarse la tinta tan rápido, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa vio como la hoja absorbía las letras.

- Un libro mágico- Susurró- ¿Para qué serviría un libro que se come todo lo que uno escribe? Mamá debería…- Cerró la boca al ver como poco a poco la página dejaba mostrar una letra que no era la suya, una más fina y cuidadosa.

_Hola Ginevra._

Ginny quedó un momento inmóvil, asombrada de que mamá haya comprado un libro que le hablara. Presurosa le contestó.

_¿Eres un libro mágico o algo así?_

Esperó expectante.

_No, lo único mágico soy yo._

Ginny esperó que la página quede limpia para preguntarle.

_¿Eres un ser mágico?_

_Fui un mago en mi tiempo_

Se rascó la cabeza.

_¿Fuiste algo vivo?_

_Si, fui un estudiante de Hogwarts hace ya bastante tiempo._

Ginny abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente de sorpresa.

_¿Y qué haces en un libro?_

_Soy un recuerdo, descubrí la forma de dejar algo de mí en un objeto, para seguir vivo de alguna forma._

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz, algo confusa con sus respuestas.

_O sea que eres algo así como inmortal ¿no?_

_De alguna forma, pero eso es lo que busco, la inmortalidad._

Entonces, si eres un recuerdo, debes tener la misma apariencia y edad cuando dejaste tu esencia plasmada en esto.

Cuando lo hice tenía apenas 16 años.

_Algo sorprendente debo decir._

Contestó Ginny con asombro.

No es algo tan difícil cuando se tiene un incentivo.

_Y dime... ¿Cómo te llamas?_

La chica creyó que estaba pensando si contestarle o no, ya que se estaba demorando más de lo que ella esperaba.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Mi nombre es Ginebra, pero me gusta más que me digan Ginny. 

¿Odias tu nombre?

Ginny no pudo evitar reparar de que la respuesta había sido contestada con rapidez.

Sólo no me gusta, pienso que es más para personas mayores.

_Y ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

_En mi habitación._

_Cuéntame sobre tu familia, tus amistades._

Se sorprendió de que él haya dado el primer paso para iniciar una conversación tan profunda, pero sonrió complacida, esto lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho, desahogarse con alguien.

Lo único particular de mi familia es que todos somos pelirrojos, somos 7 hermanos y yo soy la única mujer.

_Vaya, algo singular._

_Dicen que soy algo especial, ya que hace varios siglos que una mujer Weasley no aparecía._

_Me preocuparé de ése detalle._

Ginny se sonrojó.

No te lo digo para que lo tengas tan en cuenta, sólo lo comentaba.

_Está bien._

_Bueno... mis amistades se restringen a mis hermanos, faltan algunas semanas para que ingrese a Hogwarts, así que no te puedo contar mucho de eso._

_¿Estás segura?_

Ginny meditó.

Si. Pero si hablas de otras personas que conozco, y que no son mis amigos, al primero que incluiría es al mejor amigo de mi hermano: Harry Potter

Escribió algo avergonzada.

¿Harry Potter?

_Si, en éste tiempo es una leyenda viviente, famoso por derrotar a Voldemort, el mago Oscuro más grande de la época, cuando apenas y tenía unos meses de vida._

Vaya, qué impresionante.

_Y lo peor de todo, es que yo nací la noche en que aquello sucedió._

_Sin duda eres especial._

_Gracias, pero yo me siento mas maldita que especial._

_Dime ¿Acaso te gusta Harry Potter?_

Ginny se mordió el labio, titubeante de contestarle.

¿Por qué crees eso?

No tendré ojos, pero puedo sentirte cuando escribes, puedo saber si estás triste, alegre o enojada. Puedo sentir como escribes con especial dedicación aquel nombre Ginebra.

Ginny no contestó.

Hasta puedo sentir tu vergüenza.

Te dije que todos me llaman Ginny

Escribió tratando de esquivar el tema

Y no soy aquella parte de "todos", yo soy Tom. Y no trates de evadirme, soy tu amigo, estoy aquí para escucharte.

Con la muñeca temblorosa acercó la pluma.

Si, si me gusta Harry Potter, pero él no me ve ni siquiera como una amiga.

Tengo todo el tiempo para ayudarte. Vamos, cuéntame más sobre ése Harry Potter

**Weeee!!!!!!!!!!! Primer Capítulo listo! Espero que os haya gustado! Ahora son las 4:27 AM y tengo sueño! Bye Bye! **

**P.S: Hace 4 horas con 27 Minutos se publicó oficialmente el séptimo libro! Necesito mejorar mi inglés para leerlo ¬¬**


	2. Mi mejor amigo Lord Voldemort

_**The Phantom Of The Diary**_

**Hi! Espero que les haya gustado el fic, quizás al principio se aburran un poco, pero después la historia irá tomando forma y se quedarán pegadas como lapa! xD Ahora hablo en singular (lo digo porque somos dos) ya que estamos en vacaciones y con Katsu no nos hemos visto , así que Okaa-san, no te molestes si lo he avanzado sola pero es que la inspiración me ha llegado de golpe n.nU.**

**Y ahora, que tengo todo el día para estar aquí en el PC, haré mis famosos Disclaimer! . En éste capítulo lo anunciará el Oh Gran Mago Oscuro, Tom Riddle! n.n**

**Tom: ¡Soy Voldemort! ¡Vol-de-mort! ò.o**

**- ¡Nah! ¡Tom es más lindo! **

**Tom: ¡Yo no soy lindo! ¡Soy tenebroso, oscuro, malvado, diabólico, sanguinario…!**

**- Y nacido de un padre Muggle u.u**

**Tom: ¡Mi pasado es innombrable! ¡No lo vuelvas a decir! ò.o**

**- ¡Nah, nah, nah! Además, al ser de un padre Muggle…**

**Tom: ¡No lo digas! ¬¬**

**-… significa que tienes algo de sentimientos n.n**

**Tom: ¡Odio! ¡De lo único que soy capaz es de odiar!**

**- Yo sé que también puedes amar **

**Tom: Nones ù.u**

**- ¬¬… ¡Pues te lo demuestro!**

**Tom: ¬¬**

**- ¡Ginny!**

**Tom: ¡No la llames! O.O (Ginny aparece)**

**Ginny: ¿Qué pasa? o.o**

**- Tom dijo hace unos momentos…**

**Tom: ¡Cállate o te lanzo un hechizo! ò.o**

**- … que no era capaz de amar. ****¬w¬**

**Ginny: ¡Tom Marvolo Riddle! ¬¬**

**Tom: ¡Voldemort! ¡Me llamo Voldemort! ò.o**

**Ginny: ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres capaz de amar? ¬¬**

**Tom: ¬¬ ¡Tsk! ¡Ella no puede probar que lo dije! ù.u**

**- ¿A no? ¬w¬ (Saca una grabadora de su bolsillo)**

**Tom y Ginny: ¿Qué es eso? o.o (La autora retrocede la cinta y la reproduce)**

**Cinta: "¡De lo único que soy capaz es de odiar!"**

**Tom: Es mi voz o.o**

**Cinta: "Yo sé que también puedes amar" – "Nones" (La autora detiene la cinta)**

**- ¿Ves? **

**Tom: ¡Ésa cosa está maldita! ¡Es un aparato del demonio!**

**- ¿Quién dijo que los aparatos Muggles no eran útiles en el mundo mágico? **

**Ginny: ¬¬ ¡Tom! **

**Tom: ¡Ya verás maldita autora! ¬¬ ¡Te voy a lanzar a Nagiri!**

**- Te salvo si dices el Disclaimer, como tuviste que haber hecho hace ya bastante rato u.u**

**Tom: ¬¬**

**- O te enfrentarás a la ira Weasley **

**Tom : (Mira a Ginny)**

**Ginny: ¬¬**

**Tom: o.o... Emmm... ****Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling, no a ésta manipuladora ¬¬**

**- Bien hecho Tom . Ahora te voy a dar una sorpresita de regalo **

**Tom: ¬¬**

**- ¡Katsu! ¡Ya puedes dejar de tomar la poción multijugos!**

**Tom: o.o ¿Eh?**

**Ginny: ¡Uff! ****¡Menos mal! Dentro de poco volveré a la normalidad.**

**Tom: ¿Ella no era Ginevra? o.o**

**- ¡Nopes! Y te tengo otra sorpresita **

**Tom: ¿Y entonces dónde está la pelirroja? ¬¬**

**- Ésa es la otra sorpresa , ahora mismo está dando un pequeño paseo con su buen amigo Harry Potter **

**Tom: ¡Ése Niñato con la cara rajada! ò.o (Tom desaparece)**

**Katsu: ¿De verdad está con Harry? Me pareció verlo con Ron y Hermione hace unos minutos o.o**

**- No, pero va a ser gracioso ver a Harry siendo atacado por Voldemort por un ataque de celos ¿Vamos a ver? **

**Katsu: ¡Seh! ¡Harry sufriendo+¬+**

**- ¡Bye! **

_**- **__**Mi buen amigo Lord Voldemort**__** - **_

_Mis hermanos me la pasan molestando, pero les cierro la boca cuando les gano en Quidditch._

_¿Practicas Quidditch?_

_Si. Sé que es muy poco femenino, pero es que…_

Ginny titubeó por un momento. Hace ya varios días que le contaba cosas bastante profundas a Tom, pero sin saber por qué el tema de Harry la seguía avergonzando.

_¿Pero es que…?_

Escribió Tom de manera alentadora.

_Pero es que Harry también la practica._

_¿Una forma de llamar su atención?_

_Por lo menos para que sepa que existo_

_Mira Ginevra…_

Ginny no se inmutó ante esto, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Tom la llamara así.

… _En el tiempo en que tuve un cuerpo, aprendí a que no me manipulen, tienes que ser independiente, fuerte e indomable._

_Pero nunca está de más alguna ayudita ¿no?_

_Sólo la necesaria, ya que si no ésa propia ayuda puede actuar en tu contra._

_Tom ¿Acaso… fuiste traicionado?_

Ginny esperó expectante, rogando para que no se haya enfadado.

_No, nunca, no lo permití._

La joven respiró aliviada.

_¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Hablabas como si hubiera sido una experiencia personal._

_Odio cometer errores, por eso me anticipo a éstos._

-¡Ginny, la cena está lista!- Ginny bufó molesta ante el llamado de su madre.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

_Tengo que cenar, nos vemos al rato._

_No tardes._

Ginny cerró el diario y lo guardó bajo su almohada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Por qué tan contenta?- Ginny hizo caso omiso a Ron y siguió comiendo.- Has estado muy rara estos días- Ginny tomó un sorbo de té- Hasta Fred y George se han dado cuenta- Probó un pastelito de color verde- Ginny, odio cuando no me ponen atención.

- Si te pongo atención, sólo que no te quiero contestar.- Ordenó sus servicios.

- Vamos, soy tu hermano favorito, quiero saber-

- Tú siempre te quieres enterar de todo-

- Es verdad- Ron miró ceñudo a Harry.

- No es cierto- Fred y George tosieron exageradamente- ¡Hey!-

- Con permiso- Ginny se levantó rápidamente y dejó su taza y platos en el fregadero.

- ¡Cobarde, te escapas!- Ginny le sacó la lengua y desapareció en las escaleras.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Harry es buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, es muy bueno a pesar de que sea de segundo año._

_¿En qué puesto juegas tu?_

_Pues me desempeño bien en la de Buscadora y Puntera. Dime ¿Jugaste Quidditch por tu casa?_

_El Quidditch nunca me despertó esa pasión como lo hace con todos, aunque me gustaba ver como mi casa se llevaba la copa a la sala común._

Ginny ahí reparo que nunca le preguntó a qué casa pertenecía, a pesar que compartía datos íntimos con él desde hace semanas.

_Tom ¿En qué casa estabas?_

_¿Que no es obvio?_

Ginny se estremeció. Podía sentir como Tom se reía desde algún rincón del diario.

_Dime ¿En qué casa estaría un alumno que a los dieciséis años fue capaz de dejar un recuerdo viviente en un simple diario?_

_Pues hay que ser bastante inteligente. Podría ser un Ravenclaw, pero ellos nunca pondrían en práctica ésta clase de magia, son algo cobardes._

_Exacto. Para hacerlo se necesitan agallas._

_Agallas las tienen los Gryffindor, pero dijiste que estabas en busca de la inmortalidad, así que no lo podrías ser._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque los Gryffindor no buscan méritos, se caracterizan por su corazón noble._

_¿Entonces…?_

_Bueno, tampoco creo que hallas sido un Hufflepuff. ¿O si?_

Escribió esperanzada.

_En aquellos tiempos aquella casa se conocía como "La casa de los Rechazados". Mi casa, en cambio, no me da en absoluto algún sentimiento de vergüenza… muy al contrario._

_¿Acaso… eras un Slytherin?_

_Si querida, y nada me daba más orgullo._

Ginny se quedó un buen rato sin mover la pluma de su mano. No podía creer que su único amigo haya sido un Slytherin, un Slytherin nato.

_Para haber sido un Slytherin eres muy amable._

_Yo siempre fui especial._

_Entonces trataré de amistar con algunos Slytherin en Hogwarts._

_¿Conoces a alguien de aquella casa?_

_Sólo a Malfoy._

_¿Malfoy?_

_Si, Draco Malfoy. Es un niñato metrosexual oxigenado, hijo de papi y el enemigo declarado de Harry._

_Vaya, aquel Harry Potter ya tiene todo lo que se encuentra en un colegio._

_Al parecer._

_Sólo le falta que se enamore._

Ginny sintió como su corazón bombardeaba a una velocidad endemoniada, dificultándole un poco la respiración.

_Eh, Tom…_

_Lo siento, lo había olvidado._

La pelirroja trató de cambiar el tema de alguna manera sutil para que Tom no se dé cuenta de sus intenciones.

_¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_¿Por qué preguntas eso Ginevra?_

Ginny tragó fuerte.

_Curiosidad._

_No, no lo hecho. Para mí siempre fue y será una debilidad._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin creer que haya escrito algo así. Quiso releer aquellas palabras, pero el diario se las comió abruptamente, y Ginny pensó que Tom estaba molesto.

_Pero sentirse así es…_

Las páginas absorbieron la tinta antes de que pudiera continuar.

_Estoy cansado, mañana seguimos hablando._

Ginny quiso llorar. Cerró el diario con cuidado, lentamente, para ver si Tom se arrepentía y escribía algo, pero no sucedió. Miró la ventana y ahogó un gemido cuando se dio cuenta que quedaba mucho día por delante. Se pasaba las tardes hablando con Tom, ya que si bajaba sus hermanos la molestarían con algo, y estando Harry presente no tenía valor para defenderse, no quería que la viera como una loca, contestándole a sus hermanos con aquella lengua afilada y poco decente.

-Tom…- Quedó viendo el diario, sin saber qué hacer ahora.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Varios días estuvo encerrada en su habitación, bajando sólo por comida o para ir al baño. Su familia culpaba a los nervios, ya que faltaban sólo un par de semanas para que ingrese a Hogwarts; pero Harry, cada vez que la joven bajaba, la miraba preocupado, sin embargo Ginny ahora sólo tenía mente para el diario.

_¡Tom! ¡Te extraño mucho! Disculpa por lo de antes, pero necesito…_

Apretó con fuerza la pluma, incapaz de continuar y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Ya había pasado una semana, y la soledad la carcomía como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Levantó la mirada al frasco que Fred y George le habían regalado para subirle el ánimo. Ni si quiera quiso pensar de qué trataba aquel extraño líquido amarillento que burbujeaba dentro.

_Ginevra_

Ginny sintió como el diario temblaba levemente bajo sus manos. Posó su mirada avellana en la hoja antes limpia, y con una sonrisa contempló la delicada letra de Tom.

_Hola…_

Respondió con cuidado, temerosa de que se vuelva a enfadar.

_Éste tiempo he estado pensando mucho en ti._

Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas.

_¿Ah, si?_

_Si. También te he extrañado mucho._

Una sensación parecida a la de un tamborileo golpeó su pecho, de una forma tan fuerte y frenética que por un momento le cortó la respiración.

_Siento lo de antes._

El diario se tragó la letra temblorosa y chueca; Ginny se avergonzó ante su poco control.

_¿Estás nerviosa?_

_No, es sólo que tengo mucho frío y la letra me ha salido mal._

Que se lo crea, que se lo crea Pensó esperanzada.

_No me mientas Ginevra._

_Si, si lo estoy._

Escribió derrotada.

_¿Te pongo nerviosa? _

Ginny no quería responderle, sería estúpido admitir que él la colocaba nerviosa, él, alguien quien técnicamente estaba muerto.

_Ginevra, responde._

Mordió su labio, si, estaba nerviosa, y se sentía la estúpida más estúpida del mundo mágico.

_Vamos, soy un diario, no muerdo._

_Ése es el problema._

_¿El que no muerda?_

Ginny ahogó una carcajada.

_No. Eres un diario._

_¿Por eso?_

_Pues… no sé cómo un diario puede ponerme así._

Confesó al fin.

_Me halagas, realmente. Pero si el problema es ése… lo podemos solucionar._

Ginny observó con asombro como el diario se sacudía violentamente, como si estuviera recibiendo un poderoso Crucio.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?- Exclamó con algo de miedo. Tom´

De repente, el objeto quedó quieto, estático. Ginny, insegura aún, se acercó a éste mirándolo con desconfianza.

- ¿Tom?- Con la mano temblorosa rozó una punta del diario- Espero que esté bien…- Susurró para sí.

- Mejor que nunca, la verdad- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró aterrada ante aquella nueva presencia, pero lo que vio la dejó muda, paralizada… y maravillada.- Lo repito. Me halagas de verdad- Dijo el desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Ginny.

- Tu mejor amigo- Respondió simplemente, pero Ginny supo inmediatamente quién era.

- ¿Tom?- El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- De carne y hueso mi querida Ginevra-

…………………….. To Be Continued…………………………………………………..

**No se sorprendan si encontraron el Disclaimer más largo que la historia misma… siempre es así u.u. Bueno, espero lindos reviews para animarme Bye bye! Go Ginny!!!**


	3. Mi mejor amigo Lord Voldemort II

_**The Phantom Of The Diary**_

**- Gracias a todos los lindos Reviews que han mandado . Incentivan de una manera sorprendente, así que agradecimientos a todos!!!! Creo que para que no me llegue alguna queja, haré el Disclaimer como es debido.**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, sino a la grandiosa JK Rowling! Yo sólo poseo la historia loca que leerán a continuación!**_

**P.D: Gomen por los datos si es que se encuentran erróneos, porque las fechas no me he dedicado a aprenderlas u.u. En los Reviews me corrigen n.n.**

_**- **__**Mi Buen Amigo Lord Voldemort. Parte II**__** -**_

Las palabras se les atoraron en la garganta, como una gran nuez. Tom, su amigo Tom estaba parado frente a ella, escrutándola con una mirada insistente, quizás esperando a que diga algo.

- Yo me esperaba una bienvenida mas cálida- Dijo Tom levantando una ceja. Ginny recuperó el habla.

- Y yo no esperaba ninguna visita- Tom sonrió y Ginny enrojeció.

- Aunque haya sido sorpresiva me parece que es en absoluto desagradable ¿Verdad?-

- No, pero parecido- El chico frunció levemente el ceño- Me has dado un susto tremendo.- Aclaró Ginny.

- Eso lo noté. Pero nunca pensé que fueras tan miedosa- La pelirroja infló las mejillas ofendida, y Tom sintió algo moverse en su estómago.- ¿En qué año estamos?-

- 1998- Respondió aún resentida.

- Vaya- Ginny sintió una repentina curiosidad. Aún había muchas cosas de la vida de Tom que no sabía, y una de ellas era en qué año vivió.

- ¿Tom?-

- Ya han pasado 50 años- Dijo, como anticipando su pregunta.

- ¡Eres un abuelo!- Ginny se tapó la boca de inmediato, totalmente avergonzada.

- ¿Te parezco un abuelo?- La joven tragó saliva ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Era el galán más guapo que había visto!- ¿Ginevra?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Es que… ¡Espera!- Tom arqueó una ceja- ¡Tú aún podrías estar vivo!-

- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo Tom con una sonrisa, algo divertido con la situación.

- ¡Claro! Deberías tener a lo menos 65 años. Tal vez tu otro "yo" está por ahí rondando, con un bastón y una larga barba enseñando en algún Colegio de Magia, sermoneando a los pequeños y relatando sus experiencias, extrañando los días jóvenes y comiendo alimentos con bajo azúcar, pendiente de tu horario para los medicamentos y…- Ginny paró al ver como Tom se tapaba la boca, aguantándose quizás alguna risotada.- ¿Qué?-.

- Bueno…- Trató de recuperar la compostura-… ¿No se te ha podido ocurrir que quizás esté muerto?-Ginny palideció.

- Emmm… había preferido dejarlo como última opción.-

- Quizás no morí de viejo…- Empezó el Slytherin con una voz sombría-… si no asesinado por algún mago, o víctima de una mortal enfermedad, comido por algún animal salvaje…- Se acercó un poco más a Ginny-… o quién sabe, a lo mejor soy tan echado a perder de la cabeza que me suicidé.- Tom se deleitaba de sobremanera ver como la niña trataba de esconder su temor, como su piel emblanquecía más y más hasta tomar un aspecto fantasmagórico.

- ¿Hubieras sido capaz de matarte?- Susurró Ginny. Tom cogió con sus manos las pecosas mejillas de la niña y jugó con ellas como lo haría una tía mimando a su sobrino favorito.

- Por supuesto que no, me quiero demasiado- Ginny sintió como su cara recuperaba color.

- ¡Me has vuelto a asustar!- Tomó las manos de Tom y las alejó de su cara.

- Me dijiste abuelo-

- Eres un poco sensible- Tom borró inmediatamente su sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no- Dijo cortante.- Sólo quería molestarte-

- Pues ya lo hiciste- Silencio.

- Y… ¿Tu querido Harry aún está por aquí?- Ginny dio un respingo.

- Me parece que si…-

- ¿Me parece?- Repitió Tom algo sorprendido- Pensé que estabas pendiente de todos sus movimientos-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Tom se dirigió a la pequeña cama de Ginny y se sentó en una orilla, observándola detenidamente.

- Me imaginaba a una niña pelirroja escondiéndose en cada rincón de la casa para espiar al cuatro ojos y tener anotado en una libretita rosa todos sus datos.-

- ¡¿Que?!-

- Ya sabes, seguramente ya conoces a que hora se levanta, qué come, qué no le gusta, a que hora se baña…- Ginny lo miraba con la boca abierta- … hasta creo que lo espías en el baño.-

- ¡Tengo once años! ¡No me interesa verlo desnudo!-

- ¿A no?-

- Quizás cuando sea más grande ¡Pero yo no soy así!- Ginny se tiró de espaldas en la cama, a un lado de Tom.- Además ¿Qué chicas enfermas harían eso?-

- Algunas de mis compañeras lo hacían-

- Las Slytherin siempre han sido algo más activas que las chicas de las demás casas- Dijo como si fuera obvio, observando la espalda del chico. Tom giró un poco la cabeza y la observó con diversión.

- No me refería sólo a las de mi casa-

- Bueno…- Ginny se removió incómoda- … las chicas en aquella edad son un poco voyeristas-

- Habían de todas las edades- Tom volvió la vista al frente- Desde segundo a séptimo. De Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor.- Suspiró cansado y se masajeó el cuello- Al principio me gustaba, ya que me di cuenta que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguna chica. Después fue algo más molesto, cuando salía de la ducha no había ocasión en la que no me encontrara a un grupo de chicas escondiéndose torpemente detrás de alguna esquina del baño, para después darme cuenta que mi ropa no estaba. Pero luego, al ver que yo no reclamaba, empezaron a meterse dentro del cubículo mientras me duchaba- Tom se dejó caer en la cama, quedando a la par con Ginny, quien lo miraba aún sorprendida.- Sin embargo, cuando ascendí a prefecto, todas esas cosas pararon.-

- ¿Les quitabas puntos?-

- Si, también hacía eso-

- Intuyo que no me gustaría saber qué les hacías-

- Intuyes bien, eres muy joven- Tom volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos, a tan poca distancia que Ginny podía vislumbrar el rojo de sus ojos- Pero no estábamos hablando de eso. Dime ¿Cómo es que no sabes que Harry está aquí o no?-

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta paso el mayor tiempo del día hablando contigo, y eso no lo ando haciendo con Harry al lado.-

- ¿Has dejado a Potter de lado por mí?- Ginny se sentó rápidamente con la cara roja.

- ¡Es sólo algo temporal!-

- ¿Quieres decir que después me dejarás de lado?-

- ¡No! ¡No he dejado a nadie de lado! ¡Ni ahora ni después!-

- Acabas de decir que si, dijiste que era pasajero- Ginny se estaba poniendo más roja, pero de furia.

- ¡Yo no tengo preferencias!-

- ¿A no? Hace tiempo me dijiste que Bill era tu hermano favorito- Dijo mientras se acomodaba, con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas. Ginny se paró frente a él, con los pies sobre la cama.

- ¡Pues obvio! ¡Es el único que me escucha y se preocupa por mí, las pocas veces que viene a la casa!-

- Si es por eso yo soy tu amigo favorito ¿no?-

- ¡Eres mi único amigo!-

- Bueno, entonces soy más importante que un "amigo favorito"-

- ¡Sólo eres un amigo!- Tom abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero Ginny fue más rápida y se lanzó sobre él. El Slytherin trató de quitarla de encima, su pequeño cuerpo tocaba algunas partes que hacía que se incomodase, pero al parecer la niña no se daba cuenta.

- ¿Así demuestras tu amistad?- Dijo, mientras agarraba ambas manos de Ginny. Ésta sonrió ya más divertida.

- ¿No conoces el famoso refrán?- Tom negó con la cabeza- "Entre más te quiero más te aporreo"-

- Vaya, la juventud se ha vuelto algo sádica.- La pequeña logró liberar una mano y la acercó a una mejilla del chico.

- A ver si te gusta que te masajeen como las abuelitas- Pero antes de alcanzar el rostro de Tom, tocaron la puerta. Ambos pararon al instante.

-¿Si?- Ginny quedó mirando nerviosa la puerta, sin moverse de su posición.

- ¡Ginny, mamá dice que ya es hora de cenar!- Se escuchó la voz de Ron desde el otro lado.

- ¡Ya voy!- Con la respiración contenida, esperaron hasta que los pasos de Ron se perdieran escaleras abajo. Ginny suspiró aliviada y volvió la cabeza al pelinegro.

- Por lo menos ésta vez fue civilizado y tocó la puerta-

- Ginevra…- Tom la miró serio. Ginny parpadeó confusa.- ¿Puedes moverte?- Ginny asintió tranquila y se bajó. Ni si quiera se percató de que Tom recién y había podido respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No quiero dejarte solo…- Tom se levantó y se sentó en una silla, mirándola fijamente.

- No soy un animal, ve y come tranquila, yo volveré al diario- Ginny hizo ojitos llorosos.

- Pero así me dejarás solita a mí-

- Mejor anda y aprovecha tu tiempo con Potter- Tom frunció el ceño al ver como la pequeña se sonrojaba.

- Bueno… lo veré todos los días en el colegio, en cambio tú no creo que puedas aparecerte muy seguido.-

- Por ti, con gusto- Ginny sonrió.

- Gracias, me haces sentir importante-

- Y tú me haces sentir vivo… como 50 años antes- Tom volteó la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana como el cielo iba tomando tonalidades oscuras. - ¿Sabes?-

- ¿Mmm?- Ginny aprovechó éste momento para contemplarlo mejor.

- Con respecto a la pregunta que me habías hecho antes… te mentí-

-¿Que?- Ginny no recordaba, le había hecho tantas preguntas.

- A mí si me gustaba alguien…-

- ¿Ah si?- Ginny se acomodó para escuchar mejor.

- Si, era una mocosa de no más de 12 años- Tom giró para ver su reacción. Ginny no había mostrado sorpresa.

- ¿Estaba en tu curso? ¿En tu casa?-

- Estaba en Gryffindor, y estaba 5 cursos más abajo que el mío- Ginny ensanchó los ojos asombrada.

- Entonces tú tenías…-

- Si, 16, fue en ése tiempo que hice el diario.- En un acto inconsciente, Ginny se apretujó más contra sí misma como protegiéndose. – Lo hice por ella… para encontrármela- Dijo con rabia contenida. Ginny predecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, y eso la hizo temblar un poco. – Era la única que me odiaba, que me tenia miedo, que tenía… no sé, pero no le simpatizaba en nada… no como los otras que me buscaban, aunque sea para un encuentro casual, para mirarme- Apretó sus puños- Ella me rehuía, era capaz de rodear todo el colegio con tal de no toparse conmigo ¡Todo por culpa de ésa mierda de Myrtle!- Ginny se sobresaltó asustada cuando Tom se levantó de un salto. Alzaba cada vez más la voz y giraba en la habitación, como enjaulado.- ¡Ella le envenenó la mente de porquerías y mentiras sobre mí! ¡Quién sabe por qué! ¡Pero desde que se juntó con ésa zorra ella ya no era la misma! – Pateó la silla, importándole nada el alboroto que estaba armando- ¡No! ¡Ella ahora no me miraba con admiración, ya no me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que había! ¡¡No me miraba con cariño!!¡¡¡NO ME MIRABA COMO ME GUSTABA!!!- Las ventanas se destrozaron, y las cortinas luchaban por no desprenderse. Abajo se escuchaba sonido de varios pasos, alarmados por los ruidos que habían en la habitación de la pelirroja- ¡¡¡Ella nunca apareció en los baños!!! ¡¡¡Yo siempre la esperaba, pero en cambio aparecían las otras!!! ¡¡¡Aquellas que se notaba no me querían de verdad!!!- Giró bruscamente, con la mirada rojiza llameante fija en la niña, que estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, abrazando con fuerza su almohada. – Pero después…- Continuó en un jadeo, tratando de controlarse para no asustarla más- … después de mucho tiempo, logré que volviera a confiar en mí, que volviera a mirarme sin miedo- Se quedó un rato mirando el suelo, y Ginny logró escuchar unos gemidos angustiosos que le disiparon el miedo- Pero cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía, la volvió a su época, diciendo que yo tenía prohibido querer a alguien, que mi ser ya estaba corrompido…- Apretó los dientes, no dejando escapar más quejidos.

-¿Era de otra época?-

- Si, después hice el diario para encontrarla- Ambos se sumieron en un silencio de reflexión, donde Tom jadeaba con esfuerzo, tratando de reprimir un poco su frustración de no poder acercarse a la joven.

- Quizás…- El pelinegro la miró- Quizás… te pueda ser de ayuda.-

- ¿Cómo?- Escuchaban como los Weasley estaban a unos pocos pasos de la habitación. Tom con la sola mirada forzó a estancar el seguro y por si acaso armó una barrera para que la demás magia no le afecte. Ginny, de alguna manera, no tenía ya pizca de miedo por el hecho de quedarse sola con aquel mago.

- Te ayudaré a buscar a tu enamorada- Tom abrió enormemente los ojos.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?- Ginny lo miró confusa.

-¡Ginny, abre la puerta ahora! ¡Sabes que no puedes usar magia!- No se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, no le preocuparon los gritos de su madre ni los hechizos que disparaban contra la puerta.

- ¡Tú eras la niña! ¡Tú fuiste quien logró que dejara mis ideales de lado! ¡Tú hiciste que sintiera los latidos de mi corazón! ¡Me hiciste sentir querido realmente!- Dentro y fuera del cuarto no había más ruido.

- Tom…-

- ¿¡Quién está ahí contigo Ginevra Weasley?! ¡¡Apresúrate y abre la puerta!!-

- Yo te amaba… por eso estoy aquí- Con cuidado se acercó a la niña que seguía sin reaccionar.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- Tom apretó los puños al escuchar como Harry se le rompía la garganta al llamar a la pelirroja.

- Pero tú estás enamorada de otro, del célebre niño que destruyó a Voldemort- Dijo con las facciones duras, pero la voz débil y triste. La puerta estaba cediendo a los ataques.

- ¿¡Harry qué te pasa?! ¿¡Es tu cicatriz?!- Se escuchaba la voz alarmada de Ron.

- ¡¡Ginny, es Voldemort!! ¡¡Aléjate!!- La niña subió la mirada, pero antes de que cualquier signo de temor adornara su cara, Tom agarró sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Ginny no cerró sus ojos, todo el tiempo miró los ojos brillantes y escarlatas del mago que la contemplaban con una intensidad que la hizo doblegarse.

- Mírame como antes…- Susurró al tiempo que atrapaba su labio inferior y le robaba un pequeño quejido a la niña. Ginny se estaba asustando, su cuerpo lo sentía más liviano y sensible.- Mírame pequeña…- Adentró su lengua a su suave boca.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- Con un grito ahogado y desesperante la puerta se destrozó y Harry apareció de entre el polvo con la varita en alto. Tom dejó de besarla, y con las manos aún en sus brazos miró a Harry con el más puro odio

- Potter al rescate…- Murmuró con sarcasmo.

- ¿Voldemort?- Harry ya no estaba seguro de haber interpretado bien la punzada de su cicatriz.

- Si, sólo que más guapo, más joven y más fuerte- Respondió con arrogancia.

- Suéltala- Tom se agachó y la levantó, con un brazo rodeándole su apenas formada cintura y con el otro pasándole debajo de sus piernas.

- No Potter, ella es mía.-

- ¡Suéltala ahora!- Ginny aún estupefacta miraba entre alegre y frustrada como toda su familia apuntaba a el Slytherin con decisión.

- Lo siento a todos pero ésta comadreja se va conmigo-

-¡Suéltala maldito!- Harry, sin pensar si quiera lanzó un hechizo que rebotó en un campo invisible.

- Cuidado que puedes dañarla- Advirtió serio. Harry gruñó.

- ¡Suelta a mi hija inmediatamente!-

- Mami…- Ginny no sabía que hacer, a pesar de las caras asustadas de sus padres ella se sentía muy bien en los brazos de su amigo.

- ¡¡Voldemort!!- Sintió cómo era absorbida por algo desconocido, pero seguía sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Tom, y eso la tranquilizó. Inmediatamente le vinieron náuseas, y de ahí vio todo negro, lo último que recordaba eran dos luceros rojos y una voz serpenteante a lo lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- To Be Continued.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cortito, aporte, feo pero aquí está!!!! La verdad es que quería terminar esta parte rápido porque me interesa más la vida de Tom de antes, junto con Ginny claro xD. Bueno, espero lindos Reviews!!!!!! Prometo actualizar más seguido, elm período de exámenes ya CASI termina! Si! Me voy a graduar ;O;….. Adios!**


End file.
